naruto
by eljefe2000
Summary: el jefe llega a konoha para ayudar a naruto... al llegar están los exámenes chunin pero no ira solo los acompañan tres héroes: popo, lucas y... ¡kirby humano! ademas de que habrán equipos de otros héroes comandados por unos que se harán pasar por jounins de distintas aldeas, ellos son: snake y sonic humano... por alguna razón esta en esa forma, capitulo uno resubido
1. empiezan los examenes chunin

En una de las calles de villa de la hoja

Jefe: Muy bien ya estamos aquí (Un poco fastidiado)

Kirby: Y bien... (con curiosidad)

Kirby tiene forma humana lleva una sudadera rosa con la warpstar dibujada en la parte del céntro, unos pantalones rosas y sandalias rojas, su banda tiene una estrella, mide 1.60, tiene el pelo rosa y alborotado y ojos azules, es demasiado inocente y suela actuar sin pensar, usa la banda en el brazo

Jefe: Veamos, kirby, Lucas y popo... Ya estamos todos (serio)

Lucas: ¿A donde? (preocupado)

La banda de Lucas tiene un planeta, tiene ojos cafés, pelo rubio con peinado como de jimmy neutron, usa una playera con rayas roja con amarillo, un short azul, tenis rojos con blanco, y calcetas rojas, es muy listo y suele ser muy maduro para su edad ya que es el que idea la mayoría de los planes del grupo, mide lo mismo que kirby, usa la banda en la frente

Popo: ¿Por que usted tiene que ser el jounin si tenemos la misma edad por el momento? (enojado)

La banda de popo tiene una berenjena, trae una campera azul tipo esquimal, usa pantalones del mismo tipo azules, trae zapatos de alpinismo,blancos con la suela café, tiene el pelo café igual que sus ojos,siempre carga un martillo, el es el raro del grupo no importa el clima el nunca se separa de su campera de color azul y ademas siempre suele seguir al jefe en todas las idioteces o planes suicidas que se le ocurren, mide lo mismo que los anteriores (no se ve su pelo debajo de la campera), tiene la banda como cinturón

Jefe: Por mi habilidad (sin prestar atención)

La banda de jefe tiene una E, tiene el pelo negro alborotado, ojos cafés usa lentes, tiene una playera gris de manga larga, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, unos tenis blancos tipo converse y usa su banda en la pierna, siempre carga una mochila negra, tiene una personalidad explosiva ya que se enoja con facilidad, es muy cobarde y prefiere huir a las peleas, sin embargo cuando sus amigos lo necesitan no escatima recursos suele salvarlos de todo peligro, no soporta el frió y constante mente dice "estúpido frió" cuando empieza a hacerlo, su mejor amigo es sora habitante de las islas del destino y su enemigo es un robot echo por la organización XIII, conocido como mecha-jefe, le gusta mirar las nubes y suele dormir poco, eso le causa ojeras, mide 1.70

Caminaron cuando vieron a un sujeto vestido de negro sostener a un niño que usaba bufanda azul y traía unos googles verdes

Jefe: No te recomiendo que maltrates a ese niño (enojado)

¿?: ¿Y tu quien eres para obligarme? (respondió arrogante)

Jefe: Soy el jefe jounin de la aldea everithing... Y no dejaré que le hagas daño dattebayo (sonriendo)

Un chico con cara de idiota vestido de naranja que según sus datos es naruto uzumaki jenchuriki del kyubby y otra idiota que debía ser sakura haruno lo veía con cara de asombro

Kirby: Lo sueltas por las malas o por las buenas (desafiante)

Lucas: Y si yo fuera tu lo haría por las buenas (algo despreocupado)

Kankuro: Inténtenlo (seguro de si mismo)

Lucas: (Haciendo una posición de manos) Pikai thunder - puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a brillar de un color azul, una enorme boa azul salio de su cabeza impactando en el brazo de kankuro -

Con eso kankuro soltó al niño mientras se sobaba el brazo

Gaara: ¿Que pasa aquí? (serio)

Kankuro: Nada gaara (se veía preocupado)

Jefe: Adiós arenosos (con aires de soberbia), (pensando) ese debe ser sabaku no gaara, interesante. (sonriendo)

Con eso se fueron a una casa donde se quedarian

Jefe: nuestra misión es proteger a uzumaki, el idiota del traje naranja (sonriendo)

Lucas: Bien (desconcertado por los cambios de humor del jefe)

Jefe: Dentro de poco empezaremos... Primero necesito aliados (serio)

Quiero aclarar que no he abandonado mis otras historias solo que me gusta este anime mas por el vago de shikamaru y el idiota de Naruto… va a haber algo de shikatema y que ya corregí este capitulo(un poco)


	2. conociendo ninjas

A la mañana siguiente

Jefe: Ya deben irse al examen chunin... Oí que unos sujetos extraños se les ocurrió meter seres de otro mundo... Bueno me dijo el portal... no debensaber mas personas eso causaría revuelo

Kirby: ya vamos y tranquilo todo saldrá bien

Después de ponerse el traje, se fueron y el jefe se fue a comer ramen, ya que al ser jounin no entra en la primera etapa, pero se topo con una sorpresa. Los niños, al llegar vieron a unos niños empujando a uno con cejas de azotador y una niña con un traje como de artes marciales

Popo: ¡Oye! Porque no te metes con nosotros... No te metas con la señorita (enojado)

Kirby: Si o no eres hombre!? (con cara maliciosa)

¿?: Creen que podrán pasar (dijo un niño con una especie de marcas blancas en su cara y pelos alborotados, con churikens en su espalda)

Lucas: Exacto (sonríe)

¿? 2: ¿Que les hace creer eso? (dijo otro con una cosa negra en la barbilla)

Lucas: Porque cada uno de nosotros posee un kekengenkai (sonriendo)

¿?: Entonces deben tener un clan (sonríe)

Popo: Correcto, yo soy popo climber, del clan de los climber (sonríe)

Lucas: Yo soy Lucas del clan de los eartbound (sonríe)

Kirby: Y yo soy Kirby del clan de los dreamland (sonrisa)

¿?: Imposible esos clanes son mitos (se le borra la sonrisa)

Popo: Pues hoy has conocido un mito (soberbio)

Kirby: ¿Cómo se siente? (feliz)

Lucas: Esperen un momento esto sólo es una ilusión estamos en el segundo piso no en el tercero (enojado)

Sasuke: Correcto... Ahora quita el genjutsu (serio)

¿?: Eres listo... Pero vemos si puedes parar esto (lanzando le una patada)

Sasuke quitando a Lucas y la va a devolver cuando un chico con cejas de azotador, conocido como rock lee, los detuvo

¿?: ¿No fuiste tú el que nos dijo que debíamos pasar desapercibidos?- dijo un chico con los ojos grises y pelo largo negro-

Lee: Lo sé, pero... (Se acerca a Sakura) por favor se mi novia, yo me dedicaré a protegerte (sonriendo)

Sakura: Definitivamente... No (con cara de 0_0)

Lee: ¿Por qué? (triste)

Sakura: Por que... Eres muy raro (con la misma cara)

Naruto se empezó a reír, hasta que... neji dijo

Neji: Eh tú ¿cómo te llamas? (viendo a Sasuke)

Naruto se enojó, por que según el todo era por sasuke

Sasuke: Esa es una pregunta de cortesía que deberás hacerle a alguien más (serio)

Neji: Oye tú eres un novato no... ¿Qué edad tienes? (serio)

Sasuke: No estoy obligado a contestar (serio)

Neji: Eres un... (enojado)

Lucas: Oigan tranquilos, si no quieren que yo y mis amigos los tranquilicemos (nervioso)

Sakura: Sasuke, Naruto debemos irnos (sonríe)

Kirby: Nosotros también (feliz)

Detrás de una puerta

¿?: Así que esa es la bola de inadaptados de kakashi y guy (sonríe)

¿? 2: ¿Qué me dices del otro equipo?, son de distintas aldeas (curioso)

¿?: Y no son de la alianza, pero oh que viene de esa nueva aldea... la aldea everithing (sonríe mas)

¿? 2: Así que es cierto... En esa aldea ay ninjas muy fuertes, este año será divertido (sonríe)

¿?: Para nosotros pero no para ellos -se convierten en dos jounins los niños de la entrada-

Volviendo con el equipo del jefe

Lucas: Bien Kirby, ¿quien más crees que este metido en esto de nuestros amigos? (preocupado)

Kirby: No lo se (restando le importancia)

Me pregunto cuales serán los equipos de Snake y sonic… ustedes no?


	3. responder criticas constructivas

Nuestros héroes entraban en un cuarto echo de madera para ir al examen cuando vieron a naruto correr hacia lee

Kirby: Les apuesto la cena a que lo derriba lee (serio)

Lucas y popo: Echo (confiándose)

Naruto quedó en la pared inconsciente, ya que lee esquivo su ataque y de una patada lo derribo

Kirby: Gane (sonriendo)

Lucas: No lo puedo creer (=_=)

Sasuke: Será divertido hagámoslo (Sonriendo en posición de combate)

Sasuke se lanzó sobre lee, el cual de una patada lo repelió

Kirby: Lucas as algo tu eres el único que puede interponerse entre el Sharingan y su oponente (preocupado)

Lucas: Si (nervioso por que Ness era el que lo protegía y el nunca aprendió a manejar bien el pikai)

Lee le estaba dando una paliza a sasuke y Lucas llegó justo cuando lee lo tenía en en el aire

Lucas: (Haciendo una posición de manos) pikai thunder (la misma bola azul que le dio a kankuro apareció)

Con eso derribó a ambos, cuando lee le iba a atacar... apareció una tortuga

Tortuga: Lee ya basta (serio)

Lee: Perdóneme es que la situación... Le juro que no tenía planeado usar ningún jutsu prohibido (preocupado)

Kirby: Oy de animales que habla pero esto es absurdo (¬¬)

Tortuga: Guy-sensei aparece (gritando)

La copia adulta de rock lee apareció

Kirby: ¿Y este demente quien es? (curioso)

Lee: Oye respeta a Guy-sensei (enojado)

Naruto: Ya vi de donde te inspiraste, las mismas cejas, el mismo corte de tazón (riendo)

Lee: Cállense (enojado)

Guy: Tranquilizate lee (con una sonrisa)

Lee: Si Guy-sensei (hace una reverencia)

Guy: Muy bien lee, lo que hiciste merece un castigo... (Dándole un puñetazo) pequeño idiota!

Equipo del jefe: ¿Esta demente? (gritando)

Guy: (Acercándose a lee) perdón, promete que no volverás a desobedecer (se arrodilla)

Lee: Lo prometo Guy-sensei (llorando)

Guy: Ahora... Da 100 vueltas a la pista, ve hacia el atardecer, pero no te despeines he (haciendo pose de actor de telenovela)

Lee: Si, Guy-sensei (feliz)

Popo: No es por molestarlo, pero... Tenemos los exámenes chunin

Guy: Lee no sólo desobedesiste las reglas en un combate... si no que has faltado a tu deber... Eso merece un castigo más severo no lo crees... ¿que te parecen 500 vueltas? (sonriendo)

Lee: Inmejorable señor (Haciendo pose de militar)

Popo: Estos están locos vámonos ya (se van algo atontados por la escena que acaban de ver)

Bueno como se aceptar cuando la cagó y ya me están criticando sin leer bien les explicaré varias cosa...

El jefe, edad:15 años, este sujeto es un simple humano que por accidente se topó con "el portal" (no es un portal que habla) este ente le envío por razones desconocidas a las islas del destino, estuvo viajando con sora, Donald y goofy, en una de sus aventuras fue al mundo de naruto durante la época del sabio de los seis caminos, ahí lucharon contra el jubii y luego lo dividieron (con ayuda del sabio) en nueve colas, tiempo después visitó (por encargo de mentado portal y el jodido mickey Mouse) el mundo de Digimon adventure, después de viajar por los mundos de digimon, viajó a naruto, el lugar del que hablamos aquí, en esta ocasión gracias a Master hand el jefe tuvo la oportunidad de escoger tres héroes que lo acompañarán... En este caso escogió a Lucas, kirby y popo, su misión aquí consiste, no en proteger a naruto, si no ayudarlo, el jefe hace esto por una simple razón le da igual la vida así que salva las de los demás para darle sentido a la propia, su ropa consiste en una playera gris de manga larga, un pantalón negro, y unos tenis converse blancos, es de tez blanca, tiene el pelo negro, ojos cafés, usa lentes y padece de insomnio por lo cual tiene ojeras

Master hand es el ser supremo del mundo Nintendo o smash

El portal es un ente de luz... En pocas palabras un dios, este sujeto tiene muy poco respeto por el jefe y constantemente busca como hacerle el trabajo difícil

Lucas para los que no lo conocen es un niño con poderes psíquicos rubio de ojos cafés, usa una playera amarilla con rayas rojas, un short azul y tenis rojos con blanco.

Sus ataques o ente caso jutsus son:

Pikai thunder: consiste en lanzar un trueno de quiensabe de donde sale... Al parecer de su cabeza

Pikai Frezze: consiste en lanzar una bola de hielo que viene del mismo lugar que el anterior

Pikai fire: consiste en lanzar una bola de fuego que viene del mismo lugar que los otros dos

Y su especial en este caso el kekengenkai:

Pikai Star storm: consiste, como su nombre lo dice, en lanzar una tormenta de estrellas al oponente

Popo para los que no lo conocen es un niño que siempre trae una campera azul y pantalón de lana del mismo color, tiene el pelo café y siempre usa zapatos de alpinismo, usa guantes cafés y sienpre carga un martillo café con sigo

Sus ataques o jutsus son:

Martillo de hielo: consiste en que al golpear a su oponente este se conjele

Aliento de hielo: consiste en soplar y lanzar una ventisca con eso

Proyectil congelador: consiste en lanzar con su martillo un bloque de hielo que aparece frente a el (no se como)

Y su especial o kekengenkai:

Escenario bajo cero: consiste en crear en medio del campo de batalla un témpano de hielo del tamaño de la torre del hokage

Kirby para los que no lo conocen es una bola rosa, con zapatos rojos, con una masa técnicamente indestructible... Yo lo puse humano por varias razones

1- En el mundo de naruto todos son humanos

2- Master hand lo volvió humano por razones explicadas en otro fic

3- Es capaz de copiar las técnicas de su oponente

Sus ataques o jutsus son:

Inhalar: consiste en tragar al adversario

Copiar: Como su nombre lo dice, consiste en copiar la habilidad del oponente antes agarrado por la técnica inhalar y luego soltarlo en forma de estrella que luego regresa a su forma original

Flotar: consiste en jalar aire y luego retenerlo para flotar en el aire (se hincha con esta habilidad)

Recordar: consiste en recordar un ataque antes aprendido y luego utilizarlo (como la habilidad chef)

Y su especial o kekengenkai:

Copia suprema: consiste en copiar el kekengenkai del oponente

Sonic, un erizo azul convertido en humano por la misma razón que kirby

Snake un militar experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, armado hasta los dientes

Estos dos fueron Enviados como refuerzos

Sólo el jefe, sonic y Snake son jounin... Los demás tienen el mismo rango que naruto

La aldea everithing no esta rodeada por todo... Pero tiene un genjutsu que evita que se encuentre

Las bandas son una referencia al juego de cada personaje, la berenjena con ojos del nivel bonus de ice climber, el planeta insignia de eartbound y la warpstar fuente de poder de kirby... Además de que da a entender que son de diferentes aldeas, la berenjena representa la aldea oculta entre las montañas, el planeta la aldea oculta bajo tierra y la estrella la aldea oculta en la llanura bajo la luz de la luna (sólo es posible verla con la luna llena)

La aldea everithing esta llena de ninjas de otras aldeas, por eso las distintas bandas

Le digo idiota a naruto no por que me caiga mal, le digo idiota por que lo es, a diferencia de lo que creyeron al leer eso naruto junto con luffy, goku, Edward elric y natsu, son de mis personajes favoritos, pero todos tienen algo en común... Son idiotas egocéntricos que se comen todo lo que encuentran y sólo pelean por sus propias razones, por eso los refiero como idiotas

Gracias por los comentarios constructivos serán tomados en cuenta, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlas y agradeceré tus "opiniones" futuras, sin más por el momento me despido


	4. extra 1: ¿Que hacia el jefe?

Mientras nuestro héroes vivían los dos capítulos anteriores esto pasó con el jefe... Unas horas antes en el puesto de ichiraku (N/A: No lo se escribir)

Jefe: Un plato de ramen por favor -dirigiéndose a un señor que trabajaba ahí-

¿?: Necesitamos hablar -un sujeto con el traje de los jounin de la aldea, de pelo plateado con un ojo tapado-

Jefe: No tengo nada de que hablar contigo hatake (fríamente)

Kakashi: Sabes quien soy pero... Yo no se quien eres tu (Serio)

Jefe: ¿Entonces por que deseas hablar? (Intrigado)

Kakashi: Por que a juzgar por tu forma despreocupada de andar y el echo de que no estas en el examen... O eres un chunin o un jounin y creo que es el segundo a juzgar por la banda que poses, si fueras chunin no podrias estar en esta aldea (ríe)

Jefe: Buena deducción hatake... Minato-sama estaría orgulloso (Sonríe)

Kakashi: ¿Como lo sabes? -Estaba sorprendido por que este chico supiera lo de minato y... Sabrá lo de naruto, eso pasaba por la cabeza de kakashi-

Jefe: Se más de lo que crees (comiendo)

Kakashi: Sabes sobre naruto... (serio)

Jefe: Eso sonó a afirmación, pero si, se lo que es y también que debemos protegerlo ya que una organización esta tras de el (comiendo)

Kakashi: ¿Que organización? (Serio)

Jefe: Se hacen llamar Akatsuki (serio)

Kakashi: ¿Como lo sabes?

Jefe: Eso es privado (con un deje de misterio)

Una especie de comunicador le empezó a sonar

Jefe: (Contestando) Hola...

Desde el comunicador se pudo oír a un tipo

¿?: Jefe, quiere explicarme por que Lucas intervino en un acontecimiento que no lo requería

Jefe: Yo no estoy con ellos no se me permite la entrada (Nervioso)

¿?: Tu vez como pero no quiero que dejes a mis smashers solos te quedo claro (enojado)

Jefe: A la orden Master hand (cuelga), kakashi crees que me podrias llevar con ese tal hokage (fastidiado)

Kakashi: Si -miraba con curiosidad a este sujeto nuevo en la aldea ya que era distinto a muchos ninjas-

En el despacho del hokage

¿?: Que pasa kakashi? (extrañado por la visita)

Kakashi: Este sujeto quiere verlo (serio)

Jefe: Usted debe ser el tercer hokage sarutobi, vera si me deja explicarle tal vez entienda mejor esta situación (serio)

Sarutobi: Me intriga que sepas mi apellido, te escucho (serio)

Jefe: Yo no soy de este mundo y poseo jutsus que ustedes jamás en la vida han visto, mis superiores por más raro que parezca son el dios del amor, un ratón que habla y usa ropa cuyo nombre es Mickey y un guante gigante que no se como carajos me habla si no tiene boca (nervioso)

Sarutobi: Por que te creería (serio)

Jefe: Por que soy el único aparte de los adultos de esta aldea que sabe lo de kurama, puedo protegerlo pero necesito su permiso (nervioso)

Sarutobi: Como de que lo protegerias? (curioso)

Jefe: Del ataque de orochimaru que se a aliado a Mecha-jefe un enemigo mío capaz de causar mucho daño (serio)

Kakashi: De cuanto daño hablamos (curioso)

Jefe: Multiplica la destrucción de kurama por cinco y esa es tu respuesta (serio)

Sarutobi: De acuerdo, tu cuidadoras a naruto pero no interfieran en su entrenamiento (serio)

Jefe: Lo se, gracias (feliz)

Con eso partieron hacia los exámenes chunin, reencontrandose el jefe con su equipo


End file.
